The present invention relates to the production of 1,2-alkylene glycols by hydrolysis of the corresponding alkylene carbonates. More specifically, this invention relates to a catalytic, continuous method for the hydrolysis of alkylene carbonates.
The prior art regarding the production of alkylene glycols via hydrolysis is summarized in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,250. Said patent further describes a continuous process for the production of ethylene glycol or propylene glycols via the hydrolysis of ethylene carbonate or propylene carbonate, respectively.